


Amongst The Stars

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on reader's many different interactions with Ben Solo."No matter the universe, time, or place, he'll find you. Be it on a planet or amongst the stars."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 40





	1. reunited

You sat on the edge of the bed, looking across the room out the window. You could never tell what time it was from looking outside, since your surroundings never really changed. 

Space was space, after all. 

Looking at the clock that hung on the wall, you let out a relieved sigh. He’d be home soon. 

At that thought, the doors to your living quarters opened, Kylo stomping in after them. 

The doors closed behind him and you jumped to your feet, meeting him at the door.

“Welcome back home, honey.” 

You heard the telltale hiss of his mask being removed, along with the thud of it hitting the hard floor. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you tight, lifting you off your feet.  
.  
“I’ve missed you, sweetheart.” He mumbled into your shoulder, breathing in your scent.

Kylo missed you so much while he’d been gone. The mission had only lasted three days but had felt like an eternity. It had been an especially difficult task, taking a toll on his physical and mental health. But it was over now, and he had you in his arms again. Maybe, he should just start bringing you along with him everywhere. 

That would be too dangerous though, and he knew he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to you.

You wound your hands into his thick hair, leaning into his touch. Now that he was back here in your arms, the weight lifted from your shoulders. 

“How was the mssion?” You asked, leaning back to look up at him. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked even more pale than usual, making the scar on his face stand out even more. 

He frowned a little at that and let go of you, moving past you to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He put his hand over his eyes and leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees. You moved to stand in front of him, reaching down to lay your hands over his shoulders, massaging them softly. 

His hands were still covered with his leather gloves and crinkled as he ground his fist into his eyes.

“It was terrible.” He hissed out, clearly annoyed. 

Your hands left his shoulders, taking his hands away from his eyes. 

“That bad?” 

You worked on pulling his gloves off, eyes never leaving his.

“One of the worst.” He sighed, flexing his fingers now that they were bare. He raised one up tp your face, cupping your cheek. 

You leaned into it, turning your head to press your lips against his palm. 

“Anything I can do to help?” You whispered against his hand. 

His mouth upturned at a corner, his eyes leaving yours to look at your lips.

"I could think of a lot of things, but..." He said, eyes warm.

He stood up from the bed, looking down at you.

“I would just appreciate it if you would kiss me right now.” 

Standing on your tiptoes, you smiled up at him, bringing your arms up to wrap around his neck.

"I think I could do that."


	2. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny thing

He shivers when you place a hand on his chest.

Your touch is so cold, yet he’s so warm, borderline scorching under you.

Both of your thighs are on either side of his hips and you peer down at him.

He notices how your lipstick is smeared, red streaking your chin.

He decides that it looks better that way.

The hand that’s on him slowly slides up his chest, until it falls over his throat.

When it’s there, he swallows, and you grin when you feel it underneath your palm.

The smile on your face grows when your fingers tense around his neck.

“Do you like this?”

You’re leaned over him, right beside his ear, lips catching on the cuff of it.

He says nothing, only lets out a stuttered breath and nods slowly.

Your fingers tighten even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading xx ily

**Author's Note:**

> https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/189274515988/prompt-490  
> hi! it's me again! I thought it would be sorta fun to write a collection of short stories featuring our favorite goth boy.  
> if you have any requests or suggestions, leave a comment! thank you for reading <3


End file.
